cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
BIOL Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded BIOL (Biology) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Biology within the Faculty of Science. 100-level courses BIOL 100A - Introductory Biology I BIOL 100B - Introductory Biology II BIOL 150A - General Biology I BIOL 150B - General Biology II 200-level courses BIOL 200 - Theories of Biology BIOL 205 - Biology of the Cell BIOL 215 - Principles of Ecology BIOL 230 - Principles of Genetics BIOL 240 - Principles of Biochemistry 300-level courses BIOL 300 - General Biochemistry BIOL 307 - Chordate Zoology BIOL 309 - Developmental Biology BIOL 311 - Biological Oceanography BIOL 312 - Introductory Entomology BIOL 307 - Chordate Zoology BIOL 309 - Developmental Biology BIOL 311 - Biological Oceanography BIOL 312 - Introductory Entomology BIOL 314 - Marine Field Biology BIOL 318 - Systematics of Flowering Plants BIOL 319 - Marine Ecology BIOL 321 - Survey of Invertebrates BIOL 322 - Biology of Marine Invertebrates BIOL 323 - Algae and Fungi BIOL 324 - Higher Plants BIOL 325 - Tree Biology BIOL 329 - Biology of the Vertebrates of Uralica BIOL 330 - Study Design and Data Analysis BIOL 334 - Plants and People BIOL 335 - Ichthyology BIOL 345 - Animal Behaviour BIOL 360 - Cell Biology BIOL 361 - Molecular Genetics BIOL 362 - Techniques in Molecular Biology BIOL 365 - Animal Physiology BIOL 366 - Plant Physiology BIOL 370 - Conservation Biology 400-level courses BIOL 400 - History of Biology BIOL 401A - Biotechnology BIOL 401B - Techniques in Biotechnology BIOL 404 - Sensory Biology BIOL 409A - Neurobiology: Molecules to Behaviour BIOL 409B - Experimental Neurobiology BIOL 410 - Herpetology BIOL 412 - Advanced Entomology BIOL 415 - Experimental Mycology BIOL 418 - Plant Ecology BIOL 426 - Limnology BIOL 427 - Population Ecology BIOL 432 - Molecular Endocrinology BIOL 436 - Human Molecular Genetics BIOL 437 - DNA Mutation and Repair BIOL 438 - Ecology of Prokaryotes BIOL 439 - Molecular Epidemiology BIOL 441 - Advanced Vertebrate Physiology BIOL 446 - Advanced Aquatic Ecology BIOL 447 - Advanced Cell Biology BIOL 448 - Animal Neuroethology BIOL 453 - Stress Physiology of Plants BIOL 455A - Challenges to Evolution BION 455B - Challenges to Non-Evolutionary Theories BIOL 458 - Plant Biochemistry and Biochemical Ecology BIOL 460 - Honours Seminar BIOL 465 - The Molecular Basis of Cancer BIOL 470 - Gene Expression in Eukaryotes BIOL 471 - Biochemistry of Signal Transduction BIOL 472 - Proteins BIOL 473 - Plant Molecular Biology and Biochemistry BIOL 490A - Directed Studies and Research in Botany BIOL 490B - Directed Studies and Research in Ecology BIOL 490C - Directed Studies and Research in Marine Biology BIOL 490D - Directed Studies and Research in Zoology BIOL 490E - Directed Studies and Research in Cell and Molecular Biology BIOL 490F - Directed Studies and Research in Biochemistry BIOL 499 - Honours Thesis 500-level courses BIOL 500 - Selected Topics in the History and Philosophy of Biology BIOL 501 - Principles of Genome Analysis BIOL 512 - Advanced Benthos Ecology BIOL 513 - Topics in Developmental Biology BIOL 514 - Advanced Zooplankton Ecology BIOL 515 - Ecology Seminar BIOL 518 - Electron Microscopy BIOL 519 - Advanced Electron Microscopy BIOL 520 - Techniques in Molecular Biology BIOL 521 - Advanced Topics in Marine and/or Freshwater Algae BIOL 525 - Ecological Physiology BIOL 526 - Topics in Biological Ultrastructure BIOL 527 - Advanced Topics in Cell Biology BIOL 530 - Principles of Taxonomy BIOL 532 - Topics in Endocrinology BIOL 536 - Human Molecular Genetics BIOL 538 - Topics in Microbial Ecology BIOL 540 - Molecular Epidemiology BIOL 541 - The Molecular Basis of Mutation BIOL 543 - Critical Evaluation of Emerging Ecological Issues BIOL 549 - Individual Study BIOL 550 - Directed Studies BIOL 560 - Graduate Seminar BIOL 599A - MSc Thesis (General Biology Option) BIOL 599B - MSc Thesis (Genetics Option) 600-level courses BIOL 690 - Directed Research BIOL 699 - PhD Dissertation